


A Lesson Learned

by SilverLynxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Community: norsekink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pulls one prank too many and Thor decides to punish Loki by his own hand. Again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt :** _Thor punishes Loki by spanking him until Loki is reduced to a sobbing mess. After that Thor takes care of him and kiss Loki's poor behind better._

“ _LOKI!_ ”

The Asgardian god’s voice boomed like thunder through the vast halls of the palace as the first stirrings of a storm echoed outside the windows. Disinterested green eyes - quickly masking a mischievous gleam - turned expectantly to the chamber door as Loki calmly laid his book down on a nearby table; just as his door burst open to reveal his enraged brother. 

“Thor, what a pleasant surprise,” the young man greeted cordially as he rose from his armchair, appearing indifferent to his brother’s obviously incensed state.

“You have crossed the line this time, brother,” the blond thundered as if the slighter of the two had not spoken, lightning well-nigh dancing in his shockingly blue eyes. The god stormed into the room before Loki could utter a reply, the door slamming shut behind him. 

The younger male quickly took stock of the intimidating presence of Mjölnir - clenched tightly in Thor’s fist - and the way Thor’s large frame effectively cut him off from the only conceivable exit.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are referring to, Thor,” Loki replied with the merest tilt of his head. Thor bared his teeth and snarled like a feral creature, his hand tightening on the handle of his hammer.

Loki had to use all the skills of deception he possessed to stop himself from slinking away from his brother who he, now that he thought about it, had never seen so infuriated - not at him, at any rate. But Thor, his _brother_ , surely would not strike him despite his rage? Especially not with _Mjölnir!_ Surely?...

The furious glare that Thor currently directed at him begged to differ, but Loki’s calm facade did not waver as he stared at the larger man who stood seething, gripping his hammer tightly but making no further move towards him. 

Thinking the situation could be turned in his favour; Loki made perhaps his biggest folly.

“So, I assume the hunt did not go well?” 

Mjölnir hit the ground with a force that shook the room and Loki, despite his attempted guise to remain nonchalant, flinched. Sensing his silver tongue would get him nowhere in this situation, Loki decided it would be in his best interest to evade the spread arms of his brother and perhaps hide for a few hours. At least until the thunder wielding hellion had calmed down. 

As he nimbly ducked beneath a muscular arm that made to grapple him, he allowed a smirk of triumph as he made for the door. However his triumph was sadly shortly lived when the prince was unceremoniously jerked back by his cloak that was grabbed by a lightning-quick fist. 

“ _Tho-!_ ”

Loki’s startled shout was cut short when he was thrown against his chair, winded by the arm he ended up bent over as he scrabbled to regain his balance. He gasped breathlessly as he tried to right himself, but stiffened when he felt a large hand splay across the center of his back, effortlessly keeping him pinned in the uncomfortable position.

“You have embarrassed me greatly today, brother,” Thor’s voice snarled from somewhere behind him, and Loki was not foolish enough to speak up again, or struggle against the warrior who restrained him so easily. Thor was angry, no, _furious_ , and that made him dangerous, though never before had Loki actually feared being _hurt_ by his brother. “It is time you learned to think more carefully about the tricks you pull.”

Loki parted his lips to demand to know exactly what Thor meant by that remark, but shock stilled his tongue when he found his trousers being quite violently torn away, his belt snapped like a piece of old string rather than the finest leather Asgard had to offer.

It was only when Thor moved on to his underwear that Loki was jerked out of his stupor and began to resist, magic foolishly forgotten in his panic.

“Th-Thor! What are you doing! Stop it!” he snapped, trying to kick and squirm away from his brother’s aggressive hand as it made little work of the final layer of fabric that protected Loki’s dignity, leaving him horrifying exposed. 

“Thor I demand you stop _NO--_ ”

**_SMACK_ **

“ _\--OW!_ ” 

A pained and horrified cry escaped unbidden from the trickster’s lips as Thor’s large and heavy hand connected cruelly with the soft, pliant skin of his backside; causing a sharp, loud sound to resonate around the room. 

Thor allowed only a moment’s pause for his action to sink in, then he began the onslaught of strikes as he channelled all his pent up anger and aggression towards his brother into each and every swing. He kept a relentless pace, his blows almost brutal in strength as each meeting of palm against flesh emitted a loud and satisfying _crack_.

Loki could only struggle against the hand that remained unmoving on his back, trying to evade the swings to no avail. He growled in discomfort and clawed at the velvet furnishing as he was jerked forward into the chair from the force of every hit, his cries stifled as he stubbornly swallowed any sounds of pain that tried to escape. But his brother was unyielding in his cruelty and the blows never wavered in force, even when the pain began to build as his flesh grew more and more sensitive.

Loki struggled more fiercely as he grew more desperate to free himself. His teeth dug painfully into his lip, trying to prevent any pained sounds from being heard, but it was a fruitless endeavour when Thor’s hand connected with an already reddened patch of abused flesh and Loki was unable to hold back the pained groans that escaped him as his brother spanked him like a child. 

The entire situation was humiliating and horrifying and Loki pressed his face into the couch cushion as the assault continued. His stubbornness began to wane however as Thor showed no sign of stopping and each blow was beginning to pull more pained sounds from Loki’s lips with growing frequency. The trickster, willing the torture to end, resorted to pleading. 

“Th-Thor! _Brother!_ , please! I beg you! St - _ah!_ \- please stop!” he beseeched, screwing his shamefully damp eyes shut as another particularly agonising blow connected, dragging a whimper from the man’s lips as the God of Thunder took no heed to his pleas and continued to deliver blow after merciless blow. For the following minutes the only sound in the room was Thor’s grunts, the sharp cracks of each slap and Loki’s muffled cries. 

Then, an abrupt sound stilled Thor’s hand mere inches away from yielding yet another strike to what he noticed to be shockingly red flesh. The god took a sharp step back and removed the hand which had kept his brother pinned, panting as he done so.

With no more support, Thor watched as the limp figure of his brother seemed to slip lifelessly from the seat to take up a hunched kneeling position on the ground, shoulders shaking while his arms hugged his torso tightly. It was then Thor realised, as the same sound broke the tense silence that had befallen the room, that his brother was _cry¬ing_.

As if Thor’s sudden revelation had been said out loud, Loki’s self-control seemed to shatter and the slender body doubled over. Loud, unrestrained sobs wracked the suddenly vulnerable looking young man as Thor watched on, unsurprised to find the display aroused him more than he already was, though it was tempered by a thin veil of guilt. He had never seen his brother in such a state.

Loki’s pale fingers gripped the fabric of his sleeves in clenched fists as he choked on sobs he seemed reluctant to release but unable to contain. 

Without thought the blond stepped forward and knelt beside his brother and gripped the man’s chin tightly, turning his head to face him. The sight made Thor’s heart flutter. Tears left wet trails down the younger prince’s face and his cheeks were reddened with humiliation as he struggled weakly to look away again, choking and sobbing as he screwed his eyes shut tight in a vain attempt to rein in his emotions. 

“Brother,” Thor murmured huskily, raising one hand to pet his brother’s smooth black tresses before he wound both his arms around the younger man and hoisted him up with ease. He deposited the startled trickster on the bed and cupped his face, using his thumbs to swipe away the fresh tears.

The sobs had diminished, albeit only slightly, as Loki tried to regain some dignity from his shameful display, but his body still trembled with contained emotion which endeared the God of Thunder. 

“Hush, brother,” came the reassuring grumble, so very different from the enraged tone that had filled the room not long before. He brought Loki’s face, which he still had locked between his hands, towards his own and pressed a kiss to the center of his brother’s head. Then another to his lips. He felt Loki jerk against him, but the resistance was weak and lasted a mere few seconds before he felt his body fall pliant to his ministrations. 

Tenderly he laid his brother back onto the bed, turning him to lie upon his stomach so his aching rear wasn’t further aggravated by the bed sheets. He knelt over Loki then, peeling the last remnants of clothing away from his brother’s body as he leant over the now fully exposed figure to press a light open-mouthed kiss to the trickster’s neck. He heard Loki’s breath hitch, but the man seemed reluctant to indulge Thor any further, which he guessed was only fair. 

With a small smile to the pale skin, which Loki would no doubt feel, Thor began to litter Loki’s body with loving nips, licks and kisses; earning him soft sounds of pleasure in the form of sighs - and occasionally quiet groans - as he moved along a tempting shoulder. 

Thor worked his way down the supple slope of his brother’s back and knew he’s reached the tender area of the prince’s rear when he felt the previously compliant body beneath him tense and the man stifle a displeased sound; a sound that Thor was positive had been an obstinately stifled whimper.

He placed his hand, the one still scorching hot from administering the spanking, upon Loki’s thigh and began to tenderly stroke and caress the tense muscles. As he began to coax Loki’s body back into a pliant state, he took time to admire the pert backside he had spent the last half an hour mindlessly assaulting. 

The alabaster skin, once pristine and flawless, was flushed various shades from rosy pink to a livid red, and tinges of purple bruising were beginning to form upon the more frequently struck areas. Even though Thor’s free hand hovered a good few inches from the thoroughly spanked rump, he could still feel the heat emanating from the skin which he did not doubt would be hot to the touch.

Thor skimmed his fingers - with more care than he believed he’d ever handled anything prior- over the raw flesh of his brother’s rear, making a soft hushing sound as Loki jerked ever so slightly and voiced an incoherent sound of complaint. Thor pressed his lips softly to each abused cheek, a barest graze of flesh that Loki seemed to feel none the less if his hitched gasp was anything to go by, though it did not sound completely pained. 

Thor smiled reassuringly, though Loki could not see it. “I will take care of you, Loki,” he assured his sibling. He reached off the bed to a low shelf that housed a variety of jars and vials, claiming the one that bore the mark of a simple cooling salve. It would not take away the pain, which Thor felt was acceptable, but it would at least cool the heated flesh, and take away a good portion of the current discomfort. 

Coating his hand liberally in the slightly thick green fluid, Thor softly laid his hand over one of Loki’s tender arse cheeks and began to delicately spread the salve; ignoring the protesting jerks of the man’s hips while soothing his vocal protests with unintelligible murmurs of reassurance. Eventually Loki began to settle, although he did release the occasion low groan as a particularly sore area was tended to. 

By the time Thor had finished coating the newly forming bruises in the ointment the heat had decreased substantially as the cooling salve worked its magic, and Loki was sighing and moaning softly, quite differently from before. With a smile, Thor’s still moist hands began to work their way up Loki’s back, which arched contentedly to his touch, then around his waist, quickly locating the man’s hard cock. 

Loki gasped quietly as Thor’s hand firmly gripped his sensitive member and began to stroke softly, teasing him. He squirmed beneath his brother, legs spreading minutely as he panted and arched with a pleading whine, an aroused sound echoing low in his throat when another hand cradled his heavy sac, rolling the hot flesh between experienced fingers.

It didn’t take long at all before Loki was tensing and convulsing, choking on a cry as his come saturated the rich silk bed sheets. He slumped down carelessly seconds later, exhausted.

With a light chuckle at his brother’s limp, lethargic state, Thor lay beside him, the bed dipping with his weight. His fingers wandered over Loki’s exposed flesh, massaging and caressing the fair skin while quite aware of the watchful green eyes which lazily scrutinised him from the pillow. 

“Glare not at me so, Loki,” Thor chided softly as he leant down to steal the man’s lips in a lax kiss that lasted a good several minutes, huffs of warm breath and soft sighs lost between them. He felt a slightly clumsy, long fingered hand palm at his crotch and he growled softly, catching his sibling’s slender wrist in his large fist and pinning it to the bed. “I am fine, Loki” he assured the other, releasing his brother’s hand to smooth away Loki’s furrowed brow with the pad of his thumb.

A moment passed where neither brother moved or spoke but instead watched each other quietly. Finally Thor sat up and pulled his light hunting armour and shirt over his head to dump unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed. Loki scowled at him, but Thor took no notice as he lay back down again, more comfortable without the hard plates of his armour restricting him, and brought Loki’s sinuous, naked body against his own.

Thor grinned silently at the ruffled state of his Loki, the usually menacing glare and superior disposition softened by unruly dark hair and drooping eyes. He managed to pry a few more lazy kisses from Loki as he eased an endless leg over his hip, his hand tenderly stroking the underside of the milky thigh. The soothing action seemed to redeem Thor that little bit more as Loki sighed softly against his neck. A calm lull fell over them as they lay flush against each other, Thor’s larger frame embracing Loki’s slighter one possessively. 

“So, feel better now?” Loki’s voice suddenly murmured quietly, disrupting the silence. Thor smirked and leaned in to nuzzle the man’s cheek, kissing the soft skin before he murmured in the other’s ear.

“Yes, surprisingly I do,” he replied. “But listen well, brother. When I am on an important hunt with delegates of another realm, I do not wish to have my clothing vanishing at regular intervals, especially if I am not privy to their disappearance. Is that understood?” the god growled softly, but not unkindly, delivering a soft nip to fleshy lobe.

An immediate response, other than a light jerk in reaction to the bite, was not forth coming. But eventually, after Thor squeezed Loki’s thigh warningly, a soft exhale and slight inclination of his brother’s head assured Thor that he had Loki’s compliance.

He expected the newly promised good behaviour to waver by the next day.

With a wry smile Thor pressed another kiss to his slumbering brother’s head and made no attempt to untangle himself from the intimate embrace. Instead he lay with brother and decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted.


End file.
